


There's Only One Bed

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek and Stiles run into a snow storm on their way back to Beacon Hills for Christmas. They wind up having to share a bed. Neither one of them minds all that much.





	There's Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwainesPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwainesPrincess/gifts).



> For the prompt: "There's only one bed."

Sometimes Derek hates his life. Not as much now as he did before. He _has_ gotten better over the past 6 years since he returned to Beacon Hills. But right now? Right now is one of those times where he questions everything that led him to this point.

Things have been pretty good. He has nice apartment in New York that he started sharing with Stiles about a year ago when Stiles decided he wanted to work in New York. It was oddly comforting having Stiles around. The best part of Derek’s day started to become when he came home from work to Stiles at the end of the day. Not that he would ever tell Stiles that.

They’re currently driving back to Beacon Hills for Christmas. Derek had insisted that they drive rather than fly and after hours of arguing that he wasn’t going to be stuck in a car with Derek for over 40 hours Stiles, had reluctantly agreed. Even Stiles had to admit it was easier to bring all their presents for everyone in Derek’s SUV than it would have been on a plane.

It only takes an hour into the trip for Stiles to break out his Christmas playlist. Derek isn’t even surprised that he made one. He finds himself smiling as Stiles sings along to the songs, usually off key and after a while he joins in. When Stiles notices, he laughs happily and turns the music up louder.

They manage to make it to Wyoming without having any hiccups, the two of the switching off driving so they don’t have to stop. Derek is sleeping peacefully when he’s jolted awake. He blinks his eyes open slowly, glancing over to see Stiles tightly gripping the wheel. When he looks outside he finds out why. They’re in the middle of a snowstorm and it’s nearly impossible to see, even with Derek’s enhanced sight.

“When did this start?” Derek asks.

Stiles doesn’t bother glancing over at him and Derek knows it’s because he’s afraid to take his eyes off the road, “Maybe an hour ago. It wasn’t that bad at first so I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Stiles I don’t think we should be driving in this.”

“No shit. I’ve been hoping to run across a motel with vacancies but I haven’t ran into many exits, at least not ones with motels. The ones I’ve found haven’t had any vacancies,” Stiles tells him, “Can you check on your phone and see if there’s one nearby that has a room available?”

Derek nods, pulling out his phone and doing a quick search. “There’s one about 2 miles ahead of us,” Derek tells him, “I’ll call and see if they have any rooms.”

Derek dials the number, waiting patiently for someone to answer. Stiles is anxiously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as the car moves down the road at a slow crawl. The woman that answers doesn’t sound all that pleasant but she informs them that she has a room. When Derek asks if she can hold it she tells him no, not unless he wants to pay for it now over the phone. Derek rolls his eyes but pulls out his credit card and gives her the information. She grunts at him, telling him he can pick up the key at the desk and then hangs up.

Derek makes Stiles stay in the car while he runs into the office to get the key. He runs back out, hopping into the passenger's seat while shooting a glare towards the office, “We’re in room 301. Just drive around to the back.”

Stiles nods, doing as he’s instructed. He’s lucky to find a parking spot right in front of the room but neither one of them move to get out of the car just yet.

“I know it’s close but it still seems so far,” Stiles sighs, “You know we’re going to get soaked walking just that short distance.”

“I’m already soaked,” Derek points out.

Stiles turns to look at him and laughs, using his hand to brush some snowflakes off his hair that hadn’t yet melted. Derek’s hair is flat against his forehead and Stiles thinks he looks adorable, “You look like an adorable wet puppy.”

“I am not adorable,” Derek mumbles, “let’s just get this over with.”

“Dude, we’re gonna need the bags. I’m not going out in this and standing there while we get the bags out of the back.”

“Well then you better crawl into the back seat and get them then,” Derek says.

“Why do I have to do it?” Stiles asks, but he’s unbuckling his seatbelt and wiggling around so that he can crawl his way into the back.

Derek starts wishing he’d done it instead when he gets a face full of Stiles’ ass as he tries to climb his way into the back seat. Derek can’t resist the urge to smack it, causing Stiles to let out an indignant squawk as he falls the rest of the way into the back.

“What the hell dude?”

Derek’s answering smile is all teeth, “It was right there, what did you expect?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, leaning into the trunk and pulling his bag out and then Derek’s. He hands Derek his bag and then just sits there, waiting, “I guess we should get this over with.”

Derek nods, turning the car off and pocketing the keys, “I’ll go first and unlock the door and then you can come.”

Stiles watches as Derek gets out and runs to the door. Once he sees the door starting to open Stiles jumps out of the car and runs towards the room. He can barely see in front of him so he doesn’t notice Derek’s frozen form still standing in the doorway, at least not until he runs right into his back.

“Derek, what the hell? Move in, it’s cold out here.”

Derek takes a few steps forward, enough to let Stiles come inside. Stiles turns around to shut the door, pulling his beanie off before turning around, “What made you stop…? Oh…”

Derek looks over at Stiles, an unreadable look on his face, “There’s only one bed.”

Stiles looks from the bed, back to Derek before sighing, “It’s better than nothing. And if you’re than uncomfortable with it I can sleep on the floor.”

“You’re not sleeping on the floor Stiles.”

“Well neither are you.”

“I didn’t say I was,” Derek says, “we’ll just have to share.”

This is where Derek once again starts hating his life. He doesn’t hate the idea of sharing a bed with Stiles, quite the opposite. Which is the problem. He _wants to_. Just not in these circumstances. Still, this is his life now and he has to deal with it.

He turns to Stiles, shrugging out of his jacket, “You should take a hot shower. Get warmed up.”

Stiles nods, moving over to his bag and grabbing some dry clothes out, “I know you can’t get sick but you should change out of those wet clothes while I’m in there.”

Derek nods, watching as Stiles makes his way into the bathroom. He listens, waiting until he knows Stiles is in the shower before stripping out of his wet clothes and changing into some sweats and one of his ratty old t-shirts.

He pulls out one of the books he brought with him and lays down the on the bed, content to read until Stiles returns. He’s still reading when Stiles leaves the bathroom, sitting down next to him on the bed.

“Are you tired?” Stiles asks him.

Derek glances up from his book to look at Stiles, “Not really. Are you?”

Stiles shakes his head, “No. I know I probably should be but I’m not. Will you…”

When he hesitates Derek lightly nudges his hip with his foot, “What is it?”

“Will you read to me?”

Derek smiles, patting the space next to him for Stiles to lay down. Stiles slips under the covers and moves close to Derek, only hesitating a moment before wrapping an arm around his waist and laying his head on his chest.

“You’re warm,” Stiles says.

It’s a flimsy excuse and they both know it, “If you wanted to cuddle you just had to say so.”

Stiles looks up at him, “Yeah?”

Derek smiles, “Yeah.”

“I always want to cuddle with you,” Stiles tells him.

“I… me too.”

“Platonic cuddling?”

“No Stiles, I don’t just want to _platonic_ cuddle you.”

“Oh. Well me either. It’s far from platonic. Like on the opposite side of the galaxy. Maybe a different galaxy. That’s how far away my feelings are from platonic.”

Derek has the urge to kiss him, so he does. He pulls back with a smile, brushing some of the wet hair off of Stiles’ face, “At least we’re in the same galaxy then.”

Stiles grins up at him before settling down in Derek’s arms, gesturing for him to start reading

Derek reads to Stiles, only putting the book down when he falls asleep. Then he settles down deeper into the bed, smiling to himself when Stiles grumbles at the movement and moves closer to Derek. He places a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head, closing his eyes and letting sleep draw him in. Sometimes he really loves his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day! <3


End file.
